the love i needed
by Anime XD X2
Summary: okay people i think you will like this story! cute v/g love. please read and review!
1. chapter1

Oh yeah, I don't own dbz or any of the characters.[stupid people at the patent office, making us do this.] A/n: okay this is going to be the best story ive done because I want some reviews. I just want to be world renound and have everyone know my name like Cerberus, or animeangelvidel. So this [hopefully] will be the best story and I might write more if desired, or if you people give me reviews. Please do. Anyway its hard coming up with ideas, in fact I haven't even written this story yet, im just sitting here listening to some anime music at my moms job since I don't have a computer at home. But if you have any requests for me that have to do with gohan and videl let me know and ill write it. No sick stuff please. Now that that's over its time for the story.  
  
..nope nothing...  
  
.still nothing..  
  
.wait! I have- oh wait never mind...  
  
okay I think I have it let me try.  
  
  
  
LOVE IS ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
Videl sighed, it was just another day, nothing special about it, nothing to look forward to, just a day where you would prefer to be alone. She gazed out the window. The trees were lightly swaying in the wind and the sun was just behind the clouds. Sounds of cars and people hummed on the streets below and seemed to get louder by the minute. she decided to get up and get the day over with. She took a shower and had just gotten out. She had put on her shirt and was beginning to leave as her eyes glanced to her side and could see that picture that she cherished so much. one of her and her mom and nobody else. That one picture meant everything to her, it was the only picture that she had of just them. She had suddenly gotten depressed, all the memories of her childhood flooded back to her. She began to walk down the stairs. A small chibi videl[a/n: chibi I like that word!^ -^. Oh wait im sorry back to the story. Good huh? Yeah I got mad skills. U_U] suddenly tripped even though there were only 5 steps to the outside and she had fallen on the second she began to cry. A worried mother came out and hugged her. "what happened my little neko-chan?' videls mother always liked kittens and had nicknamed her after the one she had when she was a kid. Videl enjoyed the name neko-chan, but only liked her mom calling her that. " *sniff*.I fell down the stairs and got a boo-boo. *sniff sniff* " videl sniffed again and showed her her hand. It was only a little scratch. She smiled.  
  
"its going to be okay neko-chan." "are you sure mommy?" she asked with a worry in her voice. Im very sure in fact in order to make sure maybe we should get some ice cream. But only if it will get better I mean." She said grinning. Videls face lit up. "of coarse it will lets go!" Her mom smiled.  
  
  
  
A/n: you like? More chaps soon! 


	2. part two

Chapter two  
  
Videl smiled. One of the only moments she had with her mom that she could remember. Not too much later her mom had died. She was so sad after that. She didn't do much except try to be with her dad and all he wanted to do was train so she did the same just to be with someone and wanted someone who could have half the compassion and love that she so longed for. Her dad ever since he won that tournament he had been big headed. Making them move from the comfortable suburbs to a noisy city and thinking that he was the strongest on the earth. But she knew that for a fact that he wasn't. She began to make her way through the kitchen and made her way through te fridge and pulled out a can of root beer and a sandwich. She sat at the table and just as she put the soda up to her mouth she had gotten a call. "hello?" she answered. " hi it's the chief, we have a big problem down her someone has held the mayor hostage! We need your help! Please come soon!" he yelled. "boy what did they do before I came along?" videl thought as she headed out the door. She knew that it would be a long day.  
  
Advertisment: next time your hungry try ms. Penns fishsticks. *gulp,snarl,smack, gulp* [eats the fishsticks right out the box] Oh yes there even better when they're raw!  
  
Back to the story.........  
  
Another long day of crime fighting had gone and she decided to lay back and go out onto the rural part of town[out where gohan lives.] and had sat herself in a tree. She had almost fallen asleep thinking of her mom once again. Overhead gohan was flying nothing special just flying around when he sensed videl down below. He smiled and dropped down to see her. When arrived at the tree he couldn't find her but then could hear light snoring and looked above him only to see a sleeping videl. He flew up gazed at her, he thought she was cute when she was sleeping. He got a sudden urge to kiss her on the cheek-or the lips, but knew if he did he would regret it-well almost. He wanted to wake her up but knew he couldn't so he just patiently waited for her to wake up above the branch on top of her. Not too much later videl began to stir, she whipped her eyes and realized that it was getting late. The sun was beginning to set. She was just about to fly off when gohan dropped down from his perch. "AHHHH.ohh its just you gohan, you scared me. "She smiled. Why did she do that every time she saw him? Gohan smiled back. "you were asleep for a while videl, tired?" gohan asked. She blushed. Had he been out here all the time she was asleep? "ummm.yeah. What were you doing up there?" "nothing just waiting for you to wake up." "oh." gohan sensed some kind of sadness in her. "is something wrong videl?" he asked sympathetically. "huh? Oh yea im fine." videl replied trying to sound at least content. Gohan frowned. He didn't like it when she did that. He didn't like to see her sad. "well.." She could see the worry in his eyes. Those eyes. those eyes that she had fallen in love with. Those eyes that she could stare into forever. "I was just thinking about my mom." her voice trailed off and gohan knew that she was sad. He scooted his way next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She deeply blushed. "what is he doing? But it does kind of feel good." she thought. "its just that she was the only person I felt loved me. She was the only person I really enjoyed being around. When she died. I was really sad.." Tears began to roll down her eyes and he took his hand and wiped her cheek. Pulling her closer he took his head and rested it on hers. She smiled and put her head on his chest. "its been so long since she died. It would be so nice just to see her again, although I do need to move on. I feel like I don't want to but I know that she wont come back and I need to move on." There were seconds of silence and then gohan spoke. "I know how you feel videl, my dad died too, and it is hard. And I didn't want to believe it either." He looked down a saw that her eyes were closed. " videl?" he whispered gently. "im awake.gohan thank you for talking with me." She said gently. He grinned, "no problem." He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed again. "I really wished that she would stop doing that. He smirked. I know how to wake her up." He put his lips up to hers and kissed her deeply. Videl was surprised by this but didn't fall back from the kiss, in fact she pulled into it kissing him with just as much passion that he was giving her. Minutes later. They broke apart. Both trying to regain their breath. He smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. She purred. She knew that she had had the love she needed all this time right here. It just took her a little while to realize it. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.  
  
A/n: there we go,all done that took a while. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for other stories. Ka-san 


End file.
